Wire grid enclosures are often utilized for a wide variety of applications. Most often, wire grid enclosures are utilized when it is necessary to secure products or goods to prevent theft while still allowing the products or goods to be visible. Wire grid enclosures generally include multiple walls as well as one or more doors that may be opened in order to gain access to the interior of the enclosures. A common problem that is inherent to these types of wire grid enclosures is the relative ease with which it is possible to bend the doors in order to gain access to the contents within the enclosures without opening the doors.
The present invention is a wire grid security enclosure with heavy duty latch mechanism. The present invention provides increased security to the contents within the enclosure without compromising the ability to easily view the contents of the enclosure. The heavy duty latch mechanism prevents the enclosure's doors from being opened in a normal manner.